A long lost sister! Lightning! No way!
by Wings of the Skies
Summary: One night, Dawn found out that she is not alone, she has a sister. Lightning X Dawn Sisters


**Me: I got a bit bored so i decided to write this. Its kinda weird because i made Lightning(FFXIII) and Dawn(OC) sisters...****

* * *

**

**After dinner, the whole group was engaged in conservation about their own family. Only Dawn herself knew about her background and her troubled past.**

"**Hey Dawn?" Skye called. "You have been pretty quiet. Is anything wrong?"**

"**No. I'm fine."**

"**It's your turn to tell us about your past."**

"**I….I can't"**

"**Why not?"**

"**Promise me that you won't tell anyone?"**

"**Promise."**

"**I was abandon when I was 3 months."**

"**But I thought that you were my sister!" Zelda defended.**

"**No, I'm not."**

"**Yes you are!"**

"**Zel, Listen to me. I'm-"**

**There was a knock on the door.**

**Everyone turned.**

"**Who could it be this late?" Ike asked after looking at the time.**

**Dawn opened the door to reveal a young lady, age of 18 – 19, drench and cold. She quickly let her in.**

"**Are you alright?" Dawn asked**

"**Yes, thank you. I'm Lightning."**

"**I'm Dawn. What were you doing?"**

"**I was trying to find my long-lost sister."**

"**What's her name?"**

"**Erm…Dawn Aurora?"**

"**That's Dawn!" Dusk shouted**

"**What?! Dawn and Lightning are sister?!" Skye asked, shocked**

"**Wait! Do you have proof?" Twilight asked.**

"**Yes! Dawn has a wing shaped birthmark on her arm!" Lightning told them.**

"**How did you know?" Dawn blurted out.**

"**I also have the same birthmark. It's the mark of the royal family."**

"**Does that mean that Dawn is…she is a princess?!" Skye asked horrified.**

"**No way!" Dawn herself screamed.**

"**Wait! Which realm are you from?" Marth asked.**

"**Dawn realm."**

"**I thought that realm was a legend."**

"**But it's real."**

"**What do you find more unbelievable Dawn?"**

"**Neither. I can't believe that you are my sister. You have reddish brown hair while mine is blonde and you have blue eyes while mine are amber. Plus, we're polar opposites."**

"**I'll have to agree with Dawn on this one," Zhalia mumbled.**

"**Me too," Twilight whispered.**

"**It's late. Why don't we talk about this in the morning?"**

"**Sounds good! Goodnight Dawn!" Link called while heading back to their rooms.**

"**Lightning, follow me." Dawn told her.**

"**You have something to talk about, don't you?" Lightning asked.**

"**Yes, I do."**

"**What is it?"**

"**Can you should me your birthmark?"**

"**Sure!"**

"**You can sleep here tonight," Dawn said stopping in front of a room.**

"**Come in with me."**

**When Lightning dropped all her armor, it was clear that she bears the same birthmark as Dawn. **

"**How old are you Lightning?"**

"**18 and you're 20."**

"**Okay, now I'm convinced that you're my sister."**

"**We'll talk about this tomorrow."**

"**Okay. Night!"**

**The next morning…**

"**DAWN AURORA!!!" Skye roared.**

"**What now?" Dawn groaned.**

"**Lightning is…is…"**

"**Is?"**

"**Eating another pancake! Soon, there won't be any left for me!"**

**After the group heard that, all of them groaned.**

"**I can always cook a few more Skye." Dawn said as she rolled her eyes.**

"**It's alright Dawn," Lightning called. "I'm done."**

"**Sorry Skye but Lightning will be living with us for now on."**

"**WHAT?!" Skye asked she fainted.**

"**What happened?!" Ike asked as he entered the dining room to see Skye on the floor knocked out cold.**

"**Oh, nothing…" Dawn answered.**

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hey Dawn!"**_

"_**Yes Lightning?"**_

"_**I can tell that you don't want to go back to Dawn realm."**_

"_**Yeah. I'll lose my freedom if I decide to be the princess."**_

"_**You can don't go if you don't want to."**_

"_**But you found me. I have to go with you."**_

"_**No you don't. I came to find you because I lost my freedom. Now I have it back, thanks to you."**_

"_**Okay. I'll stay. Thanks for telling me this Lightning!"**_

"_**Anything for my older sister."**_

_**Flashback ends**_

"**Well, at least I still have my freedom with Lightning now. A long-lost sister? I still can't believe it." Dawn smiled. **

* * *

Please tell me what you think. Flames are welcome but not too hot okay? =D


End file.
